A brother nobody knew about
by caskett-tiva21
Summary: Kate finds out she has a brother. At the same time Tony discovers he has a sister. Tony was adopted and doesn't know his parents. Set a couple of years after the end of Castle season 4 and NCIS season 9. Caskett. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett was packing her last things to move in with Rick (well actually she moved in six month ago but she still had some things that needed to be taken care of) when she noticed something falling out of one of her mother's old books at the very bottom of the bookshelf. It was an envelope -wich she knew she had never seen-. She was curious so she took it.

She sat on the floor because of her pregnancy making it more dificult to stand really long (she was five months pregnant). She opened it, it was a letter from her mother. She was a little scared to read it because her mother had died ten years ago. Kate had gotten all of her mom's books when she died. She began to read:

_Katie_

_If you're reading this, it means you have got my books and I'm no longer here to tell you this in persone. I know I haven't told you much about my life before I lived with your father. What you're about to read is going to be hard considering I never told you but you need to know.  
I got pregnant when I was eighteen. I gave him up for adoption. I wasn't ready to be a mother back then and didn't have any help. I'm so sorry I never told you. You have a brother. I don't know where he lives. I only know his name (I gave it to him and asked his parents to keep the name). Tony. I don't know his last name but I'd really like you to find him. You don't have to but I'd like it if you at least knew who he is. Again, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before._

_I love you._

_Mom_

Kate had tears in her eyes when she put the paper on the floor next to her. _I have a brother_, she thought, _I need to find him_. With that thought she stood up, grabbed her keys, got out of the appartement and made her way Home.

When she reached the building she was crying. She tried to put herself together but she couldn't, so she just got into the elevator, still crying.

She knocked on the door because she didn't have the power to get her keys out of her pockett and when Rick opened it she threw herself at him and cried even more. He was surprised but wrapped his arms around her, closed the door and led her to the couch where she cried for a couple more minutes. When she stopped Castle asked:

"What happened Kate?" "I have a brother".

He was shocked to say the least, he wasn't expecting something like that. He asked and she explained everything from the beginning and he agreed to help her find him.

"Okay first of all you need to calm down, it's not good for the baby if you get too stressed. Second Where do we begin?" Rick asked resting a hand on her stomach.

"When I was done reading I noticed an adresse at the bottom of the letter, it was the number of the adoption agencie, so I could beging with calling there." He nodded so she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello my name is Kate Beckett...I wanted to know if it was possible to find someone who was adopted?...okay...I only know his name is Tony...my mother...Johanna Beckett...great...thank you very much...I'll be there...goodbye!" she put the phone down and sighed.

"I've gotta go there personaly they can't tell me anything on the phone, but they have informations. Would you come with me?"

"Yes of course let me take my keys, we're taking my car." With that they got to the car and drove to the agencie.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony DiNozzo was tipping nervously and looking at his computer. Ziva was getting worried because he hadn't said anything since she came in this morning, and that was four hours ago. They never came in at the same time. Even if they were now together, for some reason, Ziva was always there before Tony.

He had that _'I absolutely need to find out about this'_ look on his face so she asked:

"What's wrong Tony?" He looked up meeting her eyes "What, why do you think something is wrong?"

_The man can't lie to me_, she thought when she looked around making sure Gibbs wasn't in the room before standing up and walking to his desk.

"Tony, you didn't say a word since I came in this morning, I also noticed you were here earlier then you usually are, you didn't even look at me and you're asking _ME_ why I think something would be wrong. What is it Tony? I know something _IS_ very wrong. We've been together long enough for me to know when something is wrong Tony you need to trust me on things like that, whatever _THAT_ is."

He sighed, nodded and asked: "Did I ever tell you I was adopted?" she nodded so he continued. "Well yesterday I found out I had a sister and I only know her first name, Kate, now I'm trying to find anything useful to find her because this freakin' agency won't tell me her last name, so I'm trying to hack into their system"

"But how would they know your mothers daughters name if it was you who were adopted?"

She sat on his lap. And he rested a hand on her stomach. (They found out she was pregnant a month ago and since then he did this every time he had the chance without even noticing)

"They don't. I wanted the to give me my monther's last name so I would know Kate's, but they wouldn't. She died and this morning I got a letter that told me I had a sister and told me both their names. The problem is whoever sent the letter didn't give me their last name. My mother's name was Johanna and my sister's is Kate, so last night I called the adoption agency in New York and asked for more information. They couldn't tell me anything so now I'm trying to find out with my own possibilities.

Ziva understood why he was like that all morning and offered to help him. He accepted and they both got to work. After a few hours they still hadn't found anything and when Gibbs came back from god knows where, he told them they had a case.

Ziva and Tony decided to go home that night where they would continue to try and find something.

* * *

**Not a chapter I'm really proud of. I think it gets better in the next chapters. Also the chapters will probably get longer.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_New york_

When Kate and Castle reached the agency she got out so fast he didn't even have time to really stop the car. He followed her inside and Kate was already asking for the women she talked to on the phone. The women at the desk pointed to an office and said she was waiting for them to come in.

Rick slid his hand into Kate's and they made their way to the door where Kate knocked.

They heard a 'come in' so they got in.

"I'm Kate Beckett. I called before about my brother."

It was weird so say_ 'my brother'_ but she knew she'd get used to it when she'd meet him. The women, Ms. Thompson, nodded and took a file out of a drawer and told Kate:

"Okay so it wasn't a completely closed adoption so we know a few things. What I can tell you is that: His name is Anthony DiNozzo, he's 38 years old and he lives in Washington DC. I don't know anything else I'm sorry."

Kate was stunned on how much information they had. She thought she would've to find out where he lives on her own.

"No that's fine. Thank you very much." With that they said their 'goodbye's and walked out of the office. Kate realized she didn't have her phone so she went to the car, took the phone and called the airport. She booked two seats on the next flight to DC.

It was only on the next day so Castle suggested to go to the precinct because he knew she wanted to find out more about her brother and being a cop it was easier from the computers at the precinct than from her computer at home. She might not get anything useful at home. There was one problem at the precinct though; Gates was there and she hated it more than anything when _her _detectives used _police resources_ for personal matters. They had to be discrete.

When they got there Kate rushed to her desk and turned on the computer. She was tipping really fast on the keyboard and after a while she found exactly what she was looking for.

"Finally" she exclaimed.

Castle was surprised she already found something so he asked: "So what do you got?"

"Well, there's only one Tony DiNozzo in DC so it was pretty easy I just have to click that link and all information the internet has to give me is going to pop up."

_Washington D.C_

After the end of the case, which was closed pretty fast considering the guy who did it called to confess, Tony and Ziva drove to their apartment and started to look for more information. Hacking was harder than he thought. _'Well I'm no McGeek'_ he thought putting the computer on the table.

Ziva was already asleep on the couch, one hand resting on her abdomen.

They had searched for hours and found nothing. With a name like Kate in a city like New York it was difficult. There had to be a hundred of them. He couldn't find any dead Johanna either. He would have found her if he knew she was murdered. The thing is he didn't know that yet.

It was getting really late so he decided he would continue his research tomorrow at work when Gibbs wasn't around.

He fell asleep on the couch next to Ziva with his hand on top of hers.

They both knew they'd be pissed the next day, because they hadn't found anything yet. Yet again, they would have to wait for Gibbs to go get coffee or go to the director's office. Fortunately both things were things Gibbs did all the time when they didn't have a case.

* * *

**(I'm not sure about Tony's age. The one I put is about right for the time between when he was born until Kate was born.)**

**I know...still not really long, but the next WILL be longer. Hope you like it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_New York-Washington D.C_

Kate was nervous when she clicked the link that led to her brother's life.

"Okay...wow he's a federal agent...works for NCIS in D.C...and...that's about everything that damn file on the damn computer says….but it's still enough to find him."

So she got up and went to Gates office asking for a couple of days off. The Captain agreed because Kate never...ever took vacation leave. She almost fell off her chair when she heard Kate wanted a whole week though.

Kate got out of her office and told Ryan and Esposito they were in charge for a few days and left the 12th with Castle. They went to the loft first to get a few things and telling Alexis she'd be alone with her gram for a couple of days.

They went to sleep in Kate's apartment, because it was nearer to the airport. There were only a few things left at her place like a bed. Actually it was more of a mattress on the floor, but enough to sleep on.

The next morning the alarm went off at 7am; their flight left at 10am. They got up, dressed and left for the airport. The day before Kate had managed to get two seats next to each other on the plane. The flight wasn't long but about halfway through the flight Kate's hands began to shake and Castle gave them a light squeeze.

"You okay?" he asked when it didn't stop them.

"What if he doesn't like me or what if he doesn't even want to know me? Rick what am I going to do if he doesn't even want to know who I am?" she asked terrified.

"Hey calm down. I'm here and I'm sure he's going to love you Kate. I love you." This calmed her down a little and soon the pilot announced they were 5minutes away from the airport.

After they landed Kate and Rick went straight to a cab and drove to the Navy Yard. It was big. Kate hadn't thought NCIS was that big but it was a nice building.

They got through security, where she had to give them her gun, to the elevator and went to the main floor. There was only one person on a desk so they walked to that desk where a young man sat.

He looked up when he heard footsteps and asked:

"Hey, how can I help you?"

Kate felt her heartbeat quicken and said: "I...I'm looking for Tony DiNozzo!" The young man was about to answer when they heard someone yell at him.

_Washington D.C earlier that day_

When Tony and Ziva woke up on the _oh so comfortable_ couch of his they got dressed and headed to the Navy Yard so they could continue to look for Tony's sister. Tony also wanted to find McGee because he wasn't as good in hacking and the_ McHacker_ wasn't there yesterday which means he couldn't ask him for help.

He had already spent an entire day looking for her and both Ziva and Tony hadn't found anything useful. They were federal agents for god's sake. It should be easy.

When they came out of the elevator he saw McGee at his desk and Gibbs was nowhere to be seen, so he figured the best way to get his attention was to yell all the way across the bullpen.

"Hey Probie, where the hell were you yesterday? I needed your help to hack into a system. I really need to find my si..." Then he really noticed the two people standing in front of McGee's desk _'hmm a hot woman in front of Probilicius' desk..._' he thought as they both turned around. McGee just rolled his eyes and turned back to Kate:

"So what can I help you with again? Sorry for my coworker."

Kate smiled and sontinued what she was about to say.

"I'm looking for Tony DiNozzo." McGee stood up and when she said who she was looking for he just muttered something she couldn't understand and just then the _coworker_ exclaimed: "Ahhh that would be me..!"

She looked at him and didn't say a word. She was standing in front of her _brother_. She didn't know what to say. She didn't pay attention to the woman standing next to him, because she was standing in front of her freakin' BROTHER. The one she didn't even know about 24houres ago.

Tony raised his eyebrows at her. He didn't understand why she was looking for him and right now she was just Standing there and looking at him as if he was some kind of alien.

"Okay you were looking for me so what can I do for you?" he asked when he saw that she wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

Castle looked at her waiting for her to answer which she still didn't so he said:

"Could we talk to you for a minute?" He saw the _'I have better things to do than to talk to you'_ look on Tony's face but he just answered:

"Yeah sure but could we make this quick?! I've got something really important to do!" Castle nodded and Tony quickly kissed Ziva and made his way to a conference room with Kate and Castle.

"Okay...who are you and what did you wanna talk to me about?"

This time Kate was past the shock of meeting her brother so she was the one to answere:

"I'm...Kate Beckett," she began and Looked at Castle who gave her hand a soft squeeze to make her continue, "so...I know it's gonna sound weird but...,"

Tony was getting worried because that woman's hands were shaking like he had never seen it...wait she said her name was Kate...could it be...? When she continued his thoughts were confirmed,

"I'm your sister" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tony was getting worried because that woman's hands were shaking like he had never seen it...wait she said her name was Kate...could it be...? When she continued his thoughts were confirmed, _

_"I'm your sister" she said._

* * *

Yes...that beautiful woman sitting on a chair in front of him was indeed his sister. He didn't know what to say so he just stood up. Kate thought he was going to walk out of the room when he stood up and she felt tears starting to well up. She stood up too, not really knowing why. But she was surprised when he didn't walk out of the room. Instead he walked towards her and just wrapped his arms around her. She was surprised but hugged him back. They stood there for nearly five minutes just hugging each other when he pulled back both had tears in their eyes.

"Finally!" Tony shouted.

Castle and Kate were a little shocked by the shout and looked at him weirdly. Tony had a big smile on his face. To explain himself he said:

"Remember when I said I had something important to do earlier?, "both nodded, "well it was that I needed to hack into the adoption agency to find out who you were. I've been trying to find you for a whole day and almost the whole night last night. I mean, I'm a federal agent it should be easy."

By now they were both smiling widely and then Tony noticed Castle.

"That your boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah sorry... Tony this is Rick Castle." "The writer?" This made Castle smile when he nodded.

"I love your books" "Thank you"

They were all grinning at each other when Tony remembered something.

"Come on, I want you to meet my girlfriend and soon to be wife and Probie."

Kate didn't have the time to ask why he was calling that nice young man like that because Tony was already out the room. They both followed. When they got back to the bullpen, they saw the woman from earlier telling Tony to come and see what she found.

"Tony...we found her. Her last name is Beckett. We're trying to find out where she works." she said.

Kate found it would be fun so she said with a smile,

"She's a cop."

Ziva was confused but she didn't get the time to ask how that woman would know what Tony's sister did for a living.

Tony chuckled.

"You can stop looking for her Ziva," he said and the woman looked even more confused.

"Why? I thought you wanted to find her. And why are you smiling like that?" She asked now smiling herself.

"Ziva meet Kate Beckett, my sister." Ziva's jaw dropped and she looked at Kate with a smile.

"Wow...it was easier than I thought it would be but it's really nice to meet you" they both said the last part at the same time and laughed about it.

"So is this your girlfriend?" Castle asked.

"Yes. Ziva this is Rick Castle."

"The writer?" She had the same reaction as Tony and she continued,

"I really love your books...wait Kate Beckett...you're the inspiration for Nikki Heat?!" she nodded.

"Nice to meet you" McGee said joining the conversation and shook their hands. Tony turned to him and smiled.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry...Probie, Kate Beckett. Kate this is Probie!" Kate laughed and looked at McGee waiting for his real name.

"Tim McGee. By the way Tony...where's Gibbs?"

_Upstairs_

Gibbs was in Jenny's office just like always when he had nothing else to do.

"Don't you have a case?" She asked looking up from the file she was reading.

"No" he simply answered. He knew it annoyed her when he was just sitting there, doing nothing. It made him smile.

"Then what's your team doing?" she asked after a moment.

"I don't know...I hope, for their own sake, that they're doin' paperwork. Tony and Ziva were a little distracted yesterday and I don't know why."

Jenny stood up and held out her hand to walk towards the door.

"Come on we're going to see what they're doing." When they walked out of the office they saw Tony, Ziva, McGee and two other people neither of them knew, talking and laughing in the middle of the bullpen.

"Certainly not paperwork" Gibbs said angry and walked down the stairs with a smiling Jenny right behind him. She also really wanted to know who these people were.

"DiNozzo, David, McGee what the hell are you doing?" Gibbs yelled when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Looks like we found him," Tony said before turning around, facing Gibbs and the director and smiled,

"Gibbs, Director I want you to meet Kate Beckett, my sister." Gibbs and Jenny were shocked but Gibbs smiled and shook her hand. When the director saw Kate she had that look on her face that said _'I know you from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it'_. Kate noticed that and was about to ask when Gibbs turned around and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You gonna say something Jen?" he asked with a light chuckle seeing her face. He knew her too well.

"I'm sorry...I'm Jenny Shepard," Then realization hit her and Kate feared the worst,

"Oh god you're the detective who was shot at Roy Montgomery's funeral?!"

"Uhmm...Yeah" Kate replied silently. She didn't like it when people recognized her as Nikki Heat and even less when they recognized her from the shooting. It was a long time ago, but she still did all she could to not think about it.

They all looked at her in shock before Gibbs said:

"Wait...Jen how do you even know that? It happened in New York."

"Well if _YOU_ of all people know about it you should know how I know. We both worked with Roy on that case in New York fifteen years ago. And for the shooting I actually read you know. It was all over the papers and if you know you must've read it too."

"Okay okay"

Then Tony realized what just happened.

"Wait... Kate you were shot?"

"Yeah. In the chest"

"What?"

"Yeah but I'm fine now it happened years ago and anyway...it wasn't the first time and not the last I almost died," seeing the look on everyone's face except Castles she knew she had to explain herself,

"I almost froze to death, almost got eaten by a tiger, then my car got pushed to the bottom of the Hudson and then I disarmed a bomb in the middle of a street of Manhattan. These were all things that happened with Castle. And then there's when I _almost_ fell off a rooftop!"

Except for the last thing Kate could actually laugh about pretty much all the things that happened to her and Castle so it wasn't too hard to talk about it. And since Castle had made a list of _how many times we saved each other_, it was hard to forget them.

She saw the stunned look on everyone's face so she quickly added,

"okay enough of it...I'd really like to have dinner with you and your girlfriend sometime."

Ziva recovered from the shock faster than Tony and said:

"Yeah that would be great. What about tonight?"

Castle and Kate agreed to meet the two of them in the lobby of their hotel at 7pm. Kate was happy to realize no one noticed she was pregnant because of the long scarf, the black shirt and the jacket she was wearing. She would tell her brother, but not just yet.

Kate and Rick went to the hotel to get ready and Ziva and Tony were impatient to see them again in the evening. Later that day, when they were back home, Ziva watched Tony and she was surprised with what she saw; sadness

"What is it?" she asked when she sat beside him on the couch.

"It's just that...she's been through so much. I mean who would just shoot someone in the chest at a funeral or throw her off a rooftop?!"

"Hey look at me... Tonight you are going to be able to talk to her and get to know each other. I'm sure she will tell you everything. I mean we are not exactly a boring pair either." That made him chuckle a little. She was right. They had plenty of time to talk about this later that night.


	6. Chapter 6

At 7pm they all met in the lobby and made their way to the restaurant.

"So tell us.. How did the two of you meet?" Tony asked when they sat down at a table.

Castle was already laughing so Kate decided it would be better is she told the story. "Well... it was on one of my cases. The murderer was copying Castles fictional murders and I had to interrogate him. He helped us with the case and at the end he asked the major if he could shadow me on the job. He had just killed off the main character of his books and was looking for something new to write about and it turned out to be me." They all laughed and talked about their mutual teams and bosses and and and.

When they paid Tony wanted to know why they didn't get together sooner than after four years. Kate knew she would become emotional if she told them the whole thing.

"Uhm... could we go somewhere more private 'cause it goes with a lot of well…can we just go elsewhere?"

Tony and Ziva both understood her very well and agreed to go to their place. When they got there Kate could see how close the team and Tony and Ziva were because there were a lot of pictures. She was also surprised to see a picture of Ziva with the director. It looked like they had known each other for a long time. They all seemed like a big family.

The four of them took a seat on the couch. Kate was wondering if Tony knew how their mother had died and when he said no, she didn't know if she should tell him, considering how it happened, but he said he needed to know everything what happened to her and to Kate. Castle knew it was going to be hard for her to tell the whole story. He took her hand in his and when she looked at him he nodded. Kate knew she had to tell him. Tony saw the look on both their faces and was getting worried.

"She was stabbed to death in an alley in Manhattan and the guy wasn't found. It's mainly because of that that I became a cop. On my first year I spent all my time off trying to find new leads. I was getting too deep in it so I had to stop. Then 5 years ago we found the guy who killed her and I shot him but he was a hired gun so it wasn't the end of it. Three years and a half ago I was shot by another hired gun. Back then we still hadn't caught him and about two years ago everything changed. We got a new lead and found the guy. Esposito and I went to the building where he was and I chased him to the rooftop. We fought and I ended up hanging with one hand on the edge of the rooftop. I was about to let go, I couldn't hold anymore, when Ryan grabbed my hand just in time to save me. When I was hanging there I couldn't think about anything other than Castle. When Ryan saved me I knew there was a reason I still wasn't dead after all the things I went through so I went to see him. After the shooting and the rooftop I just needed him."

All of them had tears in their eyes and after Kate's last sentence she notice Tony stiffen and looking even more sad than he had for the rest of the story so when Ziva took his hand she knew there was more to it. She wanted to ask, but Kate knew how it was, not wanting to talk about something so she waited for him to tell her. Tony noticed the confusion and said almost like a whisper:

"Please never use 'rooftop' and 'shooting' in the same sentence in front of me and the team," Tony saw she wanted to know why so he continued, "The partner I had before Ziva was shot in the head on a rooftop"

The tears streamed down all four of their faces and Tony and Ziva and Kate and Rick were in each other's arms for comfort. After a couple of minutes Ziva went to get a picture of Tony and Kate (Todd) and handed it to Kate (Beckett). Tony saw this.

"That was about a week before she was killed. Her name was...Kate." He saw the look in Kate's eyes and then realized. "Oh god I'm sorry I didn't realize." Kate smiled.

"Okay enough of that. How long have the two of you been together?"

"About two years." Ziva answered and her and Tony had to laugh a little. They still couldn't believe it took them 7 years to get together. Kate had a questioning look. Tony cleared it.

"We've been partners for nine years and we only got together after seven." The other two's jaw dropped and Castle asked a weak 'Why'.

"Well like you it took us a life threatening event to get together. We were both to stubborn and scared to be hurt that we didn't admit it until we were in that elevator" he knew the others wanted to know what happened "There was a bomb at NCIS and we were evacuating the building. Ziva and I were in the elevator ready to get outa there as fast as we could when it exploded. When I woke up I noticed we were still in there and Ziva was unconscious. When I saw her just lying there I was so worried I would lose her again..." he couldn't go any further.

Ziva continued. "When I woke up he was holding me and telling me he didn't want to lose me again and neither did I so we finally admitted our feelings. That's where everything started. That was two years ago.

_*Flashback* _

_"Zi wake up please...! I can't lose you again" Tony sat on the elevator floor with Zivas head on his lap, holding her hand trying to wake her up. Just then she moved. "Mhhh..." _

_"Ziva can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." _

_At first he didn't feel anything but then he felt it. It was weak but it was there. She was waking up. She opened her eyes and looked at him. They both smiled weakly. "Are you okay?" Tony asked after some time. "Yeah I'm fine. My head hurts a little but it's ok. You?" he nodded. "Zi I need to tell you something." She sat down (she was now in his arms) and smiled for him to continue. _

_"It took me long enough to realize it but I can't take it anymore. What I said in Somalia is true. I can't live without you but back then I didn't tell you 'cause...actually I don't really know why but after what happened today I can't hide my feelings any longer." she silently hoped he would tell her how he felt because she probably felt the same. "What I'm trying to say here is that...I love you Ziva." she smiled and a few tears escaped her eyes. Tony wanted her to say something but before he could do anything she turned her head to him and their lips touched. It was just a second but it was everything he needed to know. "I love you too Tony" they were leaning to each other. When their lips met it was gentle. They broke away after a few seconds. They both smiled and Tony held her tighter if it was even possible."_

_*Flashback end*_

Kate was still confused about something they said.

"What happened to Ziva for you to say you didn't want to lose her AGAIN?"

Tony looked at Ziva for her to approve to tell Kate about Somalia and she just nodded without looking at any of them because she had tears streaming down her cheeks just to think about it.

"Well...long story short she was back with Mossad after something bad happened between us...but that a story for another time...and she was sent on a suicide mission" he took deep breath "Neither of us heard from her for months. Not even Jenny who she was still friends with even after everything that happened. We started to get worried. We were told she was most certainly dead. To keep the story short, McGee and I got ourselves kidnapped by the guys who supposedly killed Ziva. We ended up in a room, I was tied up on a chair and then the guy brought someone else to the room with a bag on its head. When he lifted the bag I saw it was Ziva. After a while we were saved by Gibbs, went back home, Ziva became an agent and an American citizen and everything went back to normal."

Castle and Beckett were shocked and Kate recovered first. "Oh god that's terrible" After that they sat in silence. Tony was the first to break it. "Could I talk to Kate alone for a moment, please ?!"

* * *

**I wrote that before the beginning of season 10 so I wrote what I would've liked to happen, (but knew wasn't going to happen) in the elevator. **

**Hope you like it. :) Review if you do...**


	7. Chapter 7

Tony and Kate then looked at each other, stood up at the same time and hugged again. They sat back on the couch after a moment, but this time next to the other.

"What was she like?" Tony wanted to know.

Kate smiled and told him everything he needed to know. "I'm sorry you never got the chance to meet her." she ended.

"Yeah, me too. So you probably don't know but it's worth a try...do you know who my father is?"

"No I'm sorry but I don't" he nodded. "Anyway you and Castle seem happy."

"We are. Ziva is really nice. I'm sorry to hear she went through so much."

"Yeah well everything worked out and we're both reaallyy happy now so..." he was smiling from ear to ear and she asked what made him so happy that he couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay I'm gonna tell you something I'm not supposed to tell yet but you're family so Ziva will forgive me. She's pregnant. This means you're gonna be an aunt...even if we've known each other for less than a day but well..."

"Wow...that's amazing I'm so happy for you" She couldn't help but think about her own baby and how she was going to tell him. This time she hugged him and they laughed loud.

From the other room Ziva and Rick heard that so they went to check on them. They were hugging and laughing so Castle took a picture because it was so touching…and he just _had_ to do it.

"Okay what did we miss?" Castle asked feeling a little bit left out.

Tony jumped when he felt like something was throwing a punch him and broke their embrace. He was confused. He didn't say anything but made a mental note to ask later and went behind Ziva. He protectively wrapped his arms around Ziva and put a hand on her stomach, still smiling. Ziva noticed where his hand was and saw Kate smiling at the sight of them so she had to ask, now laughing herself.

"You told her didn't you?" "I had to I'm sorry. Our baby's gonna have some blood related family I couldn't keep it to myself" Castle realized what was said. "You're pregnant? Wow that's great congratulation."

After some 'thank you's and hugs Tony was hugging Kate again and felt something like a punch, _AGAIN_ so he went to ask. Kate felt the kick of course and knew what he was going to say.

"Okay Kate now I have to ask, did your jacket just punch

me?" Ziva was confused and Rick was smiling so Kate explained.

"Okay it's only fair. There's something I need to tell you too...or rather show you." She then put her scarf out of the way and said:

"Yes Tony you were kicked. Not by my shirt tough...by your niece." She put a hand over her stomach and smiled. Tony's jaw dropped to the floor and Ziva just smiled and hugged Kate. Tony was still in trance so Ziva slapped him in the back of the head. His reaction was immediate.

"What was that for?" "Well...Kate showed you, you were becoming an uncle and you just fell in some kind of a trance." Ziva answered laughing. "How didn't I notice? I mean I hugged you like a hundred times today and she never punched me. And it's not like your stomach is as flat as Ziva's I should've noticed...what I mean is...you're pregnant? I'm gonna be an uncle?" Kate smiled and nodded. He came towards her and hugged her again. "That's great!"

After a while Kate's phone started to ring so she took it out of her pocket when she looked at the caller ID she swore under her breath.

"What is it?" Castle asked concerned. "It's my dad I forgot to tell him I was out of town and I was supposed to go to his place for dinner tonight." she answered the phone:

"Hey dad...yeah I'm so sorry I didn't call you...no I'm not even in New York...I'm in DC...Yes Washington...WHAT? How do you know about that?...yeah I met him...okay tell me...I don't care I can hear that it's important so just tell me...WHAT? How could it be? In the letter she just told me she was his mother but she never mentioned any of what you're telling me...What do you mean you didn't even know? ...Ok I'll tell him…...yeah I'm fine...she's fine too. I'll call you tomorrow…Love you too...bye." she was so in shock the phone just slipped out of her hand and ended on the floor.

"Kate what happened, are you okay?" Castles voice was concerned and Tony and Ziva both looked concerned too. "Yeah...uhmm...I'm fine...Tony what I said earlier about not knowing who your father was...well now I know."

"What? Who is it? Do you know him?"

"Saying that I know him would be an understatement because he's my father too." Everybody's jaw dropped.

"What?" "Yeah listen I don't know much more. Apparently he also just found out in a letter my...I'm sorry...our mother wrote for him. He said I should tell you..."

"I need to go to New York" "You what?" Kate, Ziva and Rick said at the same time. "You heard me" he turned to Ziva "Are you coming with me?" he asked her."

"Of course I'm coming with you Tony. I love you more than anything. I'd never let you do that alone." he then out a light kiss on her lips and kissed the slightly showing stomach. Kate had to smile at the sight of that and Castle kissed her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Okay we're gonna go back to the hotel and then tomorrow we all book tickets to NY and we all fly there together. Alright?"

Castle suggested. They were all to shaken up by the news so they just nodded and Kate and him left the apartment to go to the hotel.

_Later that night_

Tony and Ziva were laying in their bed cuddled up together.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked when Tony was being so silent.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that...I just found out I have a sister and our child is gonna have a cousin and now we even have the same dad...it's...crazy...and were about to fly down to NY to meet him."

Ziva took his hand. "Hey it is going to be okay. I'm here for you." He kissed her softly and they drifted off to sleep.

_Across town_

Kate was in Ricks arms that night in bed and she was thinking about everything what happened in the last 24 hours. _This is just crazy_, she thought.

"What is it Kate? I can hear you thinking."

"It's just that less than two days ago I didn't even know I had a brother and now we have the same father and I'm gonna be an aunt and...this is just so crazy"

"I know but I'm here with you. It's gonna be great okay?" she nodded

"I love you"

With that they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Back in New York in the next chapter. Review please...**


	8. Chapter 8

_"I love you"_

_With that they both fell asleep._

* * *

_(Next day on the airplane)_

They were lucky. The flight to NY only had four sits left and they were just next to each other. Kate had called her father earlier and told him they were all coming to New York. He was happy to hear that because he really wanted to meet his son.

Tony had called Gibbs and he happened to be with the director at the time he called. They gave him two weeks off because Tony and Ziva both had plenty of over time to compensate with. Just like Kate they never took time off.

When the plane landed they took a cab and went to Jim's place.

"Hey dad" Kate said when he opened the door. "Hey Katie. Come on in, it's raining" they all got in and Tony and Jim were looking at each other without saying anything so Kate broke the silence.

"Okay...Tony Jim Beckett your...dad...dad this is Tony." Jim walked toward his son and wrapped him in his arms. Kate, Ziva, Tony, Jim and even Castle had tears threatening to fall. Jim released Tony and said:

"I'm so happy to meet you." "Me too" "Okay we're gonna share the story later right now I wanna get to know you and know who that beautiful woman next to you is." Jim said looking at Ziva.

"Of course I'm sorry this is my fiancé Ziva David." "It's really nice to meet you" Ziva smiled and said. "You too" They all went to the couch and Jim was impatient to know his son so Tony began: "Okay so...just like Kate I was a cop and now I'm a federal agent." "Wow where do you work?" "I work for NCIS...with Ziva."

They talked for a while before Kate really wanted to know something. "So dad you said you didn't know you had a son...how come?" Jim sighed. "Well you didn't know that but when we were about eighteen your mother and I were together but it didn't work and I left New York for five years. What I didn't know is that she was pregnant when I left. She didn't tell me and I understand why. I was really stupid back then and well...I left. When I came back we were both older and more responsible and we still loved each other so we tried it again. She told me about everything but she told me she didn't keep the baby. And well last night I found that letter where she told me I still had a son and here you are." He turned to Tony. "She did everything she did to protect you."

"I understand don't worry. Do you….have any pictures?" He smiled. "Yes of course come on I'll show you" With that they left the room. Jim showed Tony all the pictures he had in a box. "She was beautiful" Tony said with a sad smile. They went back to the living room after a few minutes.

Tony noticed Ziva wasn't there anymore. "Where is Ziva?" Kate looked up with a worried look. "Bathroom" "Oh no...is she okay?" "I don't know. She did look a bit pale when she asked where it was though."

"Where is it?" Jim was confused but showed him where it was and Tony ran there. "What was that?" Kate smiled at him.

"I'm sure he's gonna tell you." He was worried but he nodded and sat down.

_In the bathroom_

When Tony got there Ziva was standing by the sink, splashing water over her face. He came and stood next to her giving her a kiss to the temple.

"Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine now. I think the baby didn't like the airplane food" she said with a light chuckle. They left the bathroom and when they came back Jim stood up and with a worried tone he asked:

"Are you okay Ziva?" "Yeah I'm fine thank you"

They were all smiling and Jim was just confused: "She's sick. Why are you all smiling?" Kate laughed.

"We're smiling because of the 'Why' she is sick." Tony looked at Ziva and she smiled. "Yes Tony you can tell him. I think it's not really a secret anymore." Jim looked even more confused so Tony quickly said: "She's pregnant"

"Wow that's great. Congratulations. " After they hugged they talked about everything and nothing. They had talked for about an hour when a thought crossed Jim's mind.

"Where are you staying?"

"Well it all went pretty fast so we're gonna stay at a hotel I think."

"Well I'd say you can stay here but the guestroom only has a little bed. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine we'll find a hotel."

"You could stay with us...I mean if it's okay with Rick" Kate suggested.

"Yes it's fine with me anyway no one is home tonight and I have a guestroom." "Are you sure? I mean we wouldn't wanna disturb or something" Ziva asked. Kate and Rick both nodded.

They all had lunch at Jim's and then late afternoon they went to the loft. The doorman told Castle Alexis was already home. Kate frowned and looked at Rick.

"I thought she was spending the night at a friend's place."

"Yeah she is. Maybe she came to grab some things after school. She doesn't even know I'm back in town."

"Who's Alexis?" Tony asked when they were in the elevator. "Oh yeah sorry...she's my daughter" Tony nodded.

Kate opened the door of the loft and they got in. They weren't prepared to see what they saw. Alexis was on the couch kissing her boyfriend.

"Well somebody's having fun" Tony whispered to Ziva and she slapped him in the back of the head. He immediately shut up. Castle cleared his throat and Alexis and Ashley both jumped off the couch.

"Euhhh...hey dad weren't you supposed to be in DC?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Hem...yeah it ended earlier today. I'm leaving in half an hour." "Okay where's gram?" "She's back at Chet's for the day."

"Okay everybody I'm sorry you had to see this. This is my daughter Alexis. Alexis, this is Tony, Kate's brother and that is Ziva, his fiancé." Alexis blushed and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." when she did their jackets lifted a little and her eyes winded. They both smiled when they noticed what Alexis saw.

"You have guns too. Are you cops?" "Federal Agents" Tony said with a smile. "Amazing" they all laughed.

"Okay I'm gonna go now. Night everybody" "Night pumpkin" When she left Rick turned to the others.

"Okay I'm gonna show you your room." They went to their room and to bed. They were both exhausted. It had been a long couple of days.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Okay I'm gonna show you your room." They went to their room and to bed. They were both exhausted. It had been a long couple of days._

* * *

When they stood up the next morning Kate was making breakfast. "Morning" she said with a smile, "I hope you're hungry." Tony smiled "I am but I think Ziva will just drink some tee." Ziva nodded in agreement. She was still dealing with morning sickness.

"Of course. I understand you very well Ziva... So what do you wanna do today?"

"I'd like to thank the guy who saved your life." All four of them smiled at that.

"Okay...we'll go to the precinct so at the same time you can meet my team." "Great."

They ate breakfast and left for the precinct an hour later. When they went through security there were some problems for Tony and Ziva because of their guns. They had their badges with them but they still had to give them all their weapons. They both handed theirs to the guy there but when Ziva wanted to go there were some issues.

"Okay ninja, scare them to death and give them your weapons so we can go in." "Fine..." she handed them her backup gun, the knife she had on her waist and the little one in her ankle and smiled when she saw their faces.

They took the elevator to go upstairs. When it opened again they walked to the boys desks. Esposito saw them.

"Yo Beckett, what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation leave."

"I was. Still am. I want you to meet my brother, Tony DiNozzo. Tony, Javier Esposito." "Nice to meet you" "You too".

"Where's Ryan?" "Urghh...he's on the phone with Jenny. Now that they're married it's worse than when they were engaged I'm tellin' you. It's sickening...anyway here he comes."

They saw Ryan coming out of the break room. "Hey Beckett what are you doing here?" "My brother wanted to thank you. Tony, Kevin Ryan...Ryan, Tony DiNozzo and his fiancé Ziva David." "Nice to meet you. So what did you wanna thank me for?"

"For saving her life." they smiled.

After a little while of getting to know each other Gates came out of her office and yelled.

"Beckett, good you're here...there's a situation I need you to handle." "What is it?" Kate asked already annoyed. "There's a Israeli woman who wanted to go through security with two guns and two knifes. I want you to find her and question her."

Tony, Ziva, Kate, and Rick burst out laughing, Ryan and Esposito gasped and looked confused and Gates looked even more pissed.

"Why are you laughing? She could be a terrorist." That made them laugh even harder Ziva recovered first.

"She's not." "How would _you_ know that? And who the hell _are_ you anyway?" "Special Agent Ziva David, NCIS. And I know she's not a terrorist because it's me." she showed her her badge and Ryan and Esposito gasped.

"WHAT?"

Gates looked like she was about to explode. "Federal Agents don't have four weapons!" "She does." Tony said. "Why is she any different and who are _you_?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, also NCIS. And it's an old habit. She was Mossad." They all gasped and Ziva just smiled. "Can I have my weapons back when I go?! Please." "Uhhmm yeahyeah sure" and Gates left.

"Wow that was amazing...I've never seen her like that. She didn't even ask what NCIS was doing here" Ryan said and they all silently laughed. No use to piss Gates off even more.

"Okay fun aside we're gonna leave now and you two get back to work." Kate told Espo and Ryan. They didn't say anything else and went back to work. They both knew it wasn't good to argue with an angry _and pregnant_ Beckett.

Ziva and Tony and Kate and Rick all left the precinct hand in hand and after Ziva got all her weapons back they agreed to go eat something at Remy's. By now Ziva was very hungry. Castle noticed.

"Wow...you sure are hungry now." he said when Kate and Her ordered the biggest burger. Ziva blushed and Kate punched him in the arm. "Hey...remember what I was like in the first four months?"

"How could I forget?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm and she hit him again. After lunch they all took a walk in Central Park. It was a beautiful day for that.

The next few days went by very fast. They went sightseeing with Jim and told each other the craziest stuff that happened at work. They were now all at the airport. Ziva's and Tony's flight was leaving an hour later. They had already made plans for the holidays.

"Okay you come down to DC with dad for Thanksgiving...right?" Tony asked hopeful.

"Yes of course I wouldn't miss it and I'm sure neither would dad."

By now her and Ziva had tears in their eyes. Tony and Castle both sighed and said at the same time _'Ah pregnant women' _which earned Castle an elbow in the ribs and Tony a slap to the back of the head. They hugged one last time and then the flight attendant called their flight. They had to go.

When they were gone Kate turned to Castle and he put an arm around her shoulders sitting down on a chair while she was silently crying. She missed him so much already

"Hey it's okay you're gonna see him in two months." he said with a light chuckle._ 'Ah hormones'_ he thought.

"Yeah I know it's just that I'm gonna miss him. _Damn hormones_. Anyway come on let's go." She whipped the tears off her face and they both stood up and left the airport.

_Meanwhile, in the plane. _

When they were seated Ziva saw the sad look on Tony's face. He was looking at the picture Rick had taken of him and Kate, that day in the park . She took his hand and asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah I'm just gonna miss her. Two months are going to be long."

* * *

**Sorry for my english...it isn't great. Hope you liked it anyway. Review please...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated in a few days and this chapter is a really short one. It's been a long week. I may update the next one sooner, but that depends on how good I think it is. **

**By now, Kate is six months pregn****ant and Ziva four. Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

_(A couple of weeks later)_

It had been a long week for both Castle and Beckett. Castle had meetings with Gina and/or Paula for hours almost every day, which was, to quote him, _hell on earth. _Kate's week wasn't better. She was on desk duty since her fifth month of pregnancy. They hadn't had any case and Castle wasn't there to be bored with her. It was just _paperwork_.

On Friday they came home at the same time and just dropped on the couch. After a few minutes Rick put a hand on her stomach and asked:

"What do you say if we start thinking about a name for our little girl?!"

"Well I kinda already thought of a few names." "Me too actually." They both laughed.

"Okay you go first" Rick said.

"Well for the middle name I thought of Johanna. I mean…if it's okay with you. I just wanted to…" "It's perfect and I had the same idea." He cut her off and kissed her.

"Okay. So, what else do we have?" Kate asked hopeful. Because, to be honest, she had only thought about the middle name and it was clear for her what it would be since the beginning.

"I thought of a few. Okay I have: Alexandra, Emily, Emma, Olivia and Amelia." to Kate they were all beautiful but none of them was _the _name she wanted for her daughter. Castle wasn't looking her in the eyes and she could tell he was hiding something.

"You have one more don't you?" "Yeah...I don't know if you're gonna like but..."

"Castle just spit it out!" "Hope"

He looked up at her and saw she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kate it's okay we can come up with something else if you don't like this one. I just...it was my favorite on the list and..." she shushed him with her finger on his lips and kissed him. "It's perfect!" "Really?"

"Yes. Hope Johanna. It's perfect."

In another city, at the same time, in the same position, talking about the exact same thing, were Ziva and Tony. They didn't know what they were having, so they had to pick two names and two middle names, two for a girl, two for a boy. They decided they wanted Hebrew names and American middle names.

"Okay I'm going to tell you my favorites okay" he nodded smiling. He couldn't wait to know what she liked. It was in moments like these that you got to see the soft side of Ziva.

"I have; Amalya, Amira and Leah." Tony liked the names, but knew the right one wasn't one of them.

They went through every single book on names they had and still couldn't find one they both liked.

About a hundred names later it hit Tony like a ton of bricks. _Why didn't I think of that sooner?_, he thought.

"What about Talia?" He asked with a smile.

Ziva looked up and at the name. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes of course. I've always loved it...and I think you thought of it too you just didn't say it. Ziva I love you and I Love the name. So what do you say?"

"It's absolutely perfect." He then kissed the tears from her face.

Tony suggested Haley as a middle name and Ziva loved it.

"What about boys names?" Ziva asked later when they were in bed. Tony looked up from the book he was reading. "I don't know, but we still have four months left. How about we look at boys names another day?!" he said.

"I was hoping you would say that." She smiled.

* * *

**I know I know...names of dead characters. It just seemed appropriate. Review if you liked it...or didn't like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Soon it was Thanksgiving, Kate was seven months pregnant and after two long months she was finally flying to DC with her father and Rick.

Tony and Ziva were waiting at the airport. When Tony saw Kate he ran towards her and gave her a hug. "Wow, you got big." He said looking at her belly.

"I missed you too" Kate said glaring at him and then laughing along with the three others. Ziva also smacked him to the back of the head, but he didn't feel the need to comment it. After that he hugged his father and shook hands with Rick.

"Anyway...come on let's get to our place." Ziva suggested and they all went there except for Jim who was tired and went to the hotel, promising to meet them the next day. It was thanksgiving after all.

They were all sitting on the couch talking when Tony asked.

"So did you already think of names?" "Yes we have. You?"

"We have too. What do you say...we share only middle names?!" Kate and Rick nodded and Kate told their middle name first. "Johanna" Tony and Kate smiled at each other. "Haley" "It's beautiful" Rick said.

"Yours too. So for the names we picked something Hebrew so I guess you're gonna have to wait to find out ours and we wait to find out yours. Unless you have a Hebrew or Arabic name in mind, in that case we're open for suggestions." They all laughed. After a while Ziva said:

"No seriously we have no idea what we're going to name the baby if it's a boy."

"You have really no idea?" Kate asked.

"No. Well when I was younger I always knew the middle name I would give my son if I had one but that is never going to happen." She said the last part like a whisper.

"Really? What was it?" Rick asked. He could see it wasn't really something she badly wanted to talk about, but he just couldn't help himself.

"Ari but..." When he heard the name Tony interrupted her. "No. Not happening. Never. Not over my dead body." Kate and Rick were a little taken aback by his reaction but hadn't the time to say anything about it.

"I know Tony and I don't want it either. That's why I never told you about this." Ziva sighed. "Hey Zi I'm sorry it's just that...well you know." "I know Tony and like I said; if we have a son I don't want to name him after Ari. He was great when we were kids but I'll hate what he has become forever."

Tony kissed her gently and they turned back to Kate and Rick who had confusion written all over the face. Tony looked at Ziva and she just nodded.

"Okay, remember when I told you my old partner was shot to the head?" They both nodded so he continued, "Well she was shot by Ziva's half-brother Ari."

"God that's awful I'm so sorry Ziva." Kate said ,"What happened to him?" Ziva was going to answere, but Tony was already doing it. "Gibbs shot him in his basement when Ari came to kill him." "Not exactly" Ziva joined in looking down.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? Gibbs told us that. We thought you might have been there too as you were his control officer but Gibbs and his report told us otherwise." When he saw the guilty look on her face he added -still calm-, "what aren't you telling me Ziva?" "Gibbs lied to protect me from my father."

"You mean you were there?" she nodded, "what could you're father have done? It's not like you shot him yourself. If that was the case, I would understand why he lied, but…"

"Well I'm glad you understand then, because I was the one who killed my brother." Ziva said standing up. Tony's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting that. He always suspected there was more to the story than they were letting on, but _that_!

He stood up and wrapped a now crying Ziva in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Zi."

Once she calmed down they got back to the couch.

"I'm sorry about that" She apologized. "It's okay...really!...Anyway I can't wait to hear your baby's name." Kate said changing the subject.

"So what are we doing today?" Rick asked.

"Well...we don't have to, but what do you think we go to NCIS?" Tony suggested. "Tony, nobody's there today. It's thanksgiving tomorrow"

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva...don't tell me you never did this!?" "Did what?" "Well, every year team Gibbs, -minus you apparently and Gibbs obviously- which means Probie, Abby, Me and Kate, when she was still alive, go to NCIS and talk and have some fun. So what do you think?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"I'm in." Castle said. Kate laughed. "Really Castle? YOU are in to do something stupid? I'd have never guessed...actually come to think of it I could use a little fun. I'm in if you are Ziva!?"

"Okay you're right my little hairy but. I could use a little entertainment, too." "Ohh I so love you sweetckeeks" Tony kissed her. Now Kate was confused.

"Do I really wanna know why you called him 'My little hairy but'?"

"In my first year with the team we had to go undercover as a married couple. Since then, on occasions, he calls me 'sweet cheeks' and I call him 'my little hairy but'." "Okay"

"Right. Now let's go we only have 'til eight o'clock tomorrow."

"Tony two of us are pregnant. We're not staying up all night!"

"I never said that Ziva. You know I'll never let you and our kid stay up all night." Tony said that with a soft voice.

"That was sweet" Castle said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that too." Ziva knew better. "Anyway let's go"

"Wait then why did you say we had until eight o'clock if we don't stay up all night." "Because we're actually going to get some sleep...look, every time we do this at midnight we do a little campfire with mattresses in the middle of the bullpen. But...we have to get outa there at eight" "Why?" Castle asked intrigued.

"Because, for some reason, the director spends thanksgiving in her office every year. We know that because every year we see her car parked in the parking lot. When we leave after a while she goes out and goes to her office. We never asked why because we weren't supposed to be there. Now let's go!" They all took a few things and left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'm not going to update it before Christmas. Maybe a little before New Year. So, Merry Christmas...!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The second part of that chapter is more Jibbs than anything else...**

* * *

_"Because, for some reason, the director spends thanksgiving in her office every year. We know that because every year we see her car parked in the parking lot. When we leave after a while she goes out and goes to her office. We never asked why because we weren't supposed to be there. Now let's go!" They all took a few things and left._

* * *

When they arrived at NCIS, Abby and Tim were already there. Abby was impatient to meet Kate. Last time she was there Abby didn't even know about it.

"Tony, Tony, Tony you're here, finally." She came and hugged him.

"Yes, we're here. Now Abs, meet my sister Kate Beckett and her boyfriend Rick Castle. Kate, Rick, Abby Sciuto, forensic scientist."

"It's really nice to finally meet you. Wow, you're pregnant too?! That's amazing. Congrats." "Thank you" Kate smiled.

"Ok guys, now let's have some fun" Tony said and they all laughed. Tony talked about some of the pranks he pulled on McGee and Ziva and they shared some funny stories about work. They also talked about the weirdest cases they ever had. They talked 'til midnight and went to sleep.

They were all sleeping peacefully until they were woken up at seven o'clock by the sound of the director's heels walking furiously up the stairs to her office and slamming the door.

"Dammit what was that?" Kate asked now fully awake. Tony was confused too. "I have no idea. She's not supposed to be here until eight. I don't think she even noticed us."

"And I'd really like to know what this is all about. It's been nine years and we still don't know why she's here every year on thanksgiving." Abby hissed.

"Well I'm certainly not going to be the one to ask her. What about you Ziva? You two have been friends for a long, long time now. You know her better. You should go and ask."

Tony smirked and she shot him a dark glare. "Fine." When she was about to stand up the elevator on top of the stairs dinged and a very pissed Gibbs came out of it, walking toward Jenny's office and slamming the door behind him.

"Okay, maybe you should go later." "You think" Ziva slapped the back of his head. After a _'what was that for' _and a_ 'for stating the obvious' _Castle wondered aloud.

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Kate slapped his arm.

Just then they heard the directors voice shouting at Gibbs. _'Oh boy'...!_

"Get out of here. NOW!" They all listened to the voices coming from upstairs wondering what the hell was going on. Then they heard Gibbs' reply.

"Why would I? You lock yourself in that damn office every year on thanksgiving and you can't look me in the eyes for a week after it. Damn it. I want to know why. You're always telling me you're fine when I ask but you're not." Gibbs yelled.

"Well if you must know I come here to try not to think about how pissed I still am because I never got a chance to explain why I did what I did exactly 15 years ago and every time I wanna talk about it you're avoiding the subject. And I still hate myself for leaving back then. Now get the hell out." she yelled back opening the door and pushing him out.

Now he was even angrier. He got back to the elevator and left the building without noticing the six people downstairs. They were all shocked by the argument.

"Do you know what that was all about?" Kate asked after a minute. They all shook their heads deep in thought trying to find an explanation but they couldn't because they didn't know a thing about what happened before Jenny became director.

Ziva on the other hand was starting to put two and two together in her head. Tony saw she was deep in thought. "What is it Ziva? Do you know something we don't?" Ziva's head snapped up.

"Of course...15 years ago why didn't I think of it sooner!" she thought aloud. Abby was getting impatient again. "What happened fifteen years ago?"

"Oh my god...I've gotta see her...I'll explain later." With that she got up and made her way to Jenny's office as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast considering she was pregnant, and disappeared behind the doors.

"Did she know her before you guys did?" Rick asked.

"Yeah they both started here right after Kate died but they had worked with each other before. I guess Jenny must've told her what happened with Gibbs back then." Abby replied.

"Why did she know Gibbs 15 years ago if she started here nine years ago?"

"She was his probie back in the days." he nodded and they waited for Ziva to come back.

_Meanwhile upstairs_

Ziva knocked on the door and got in to see a silently crying Jenny sitting on her couch with her head in her hands. "Hey...are you okay?" she asked concerned. Jenny looked up and was surprised to see her. She wiped her tears away and answered as if nothing had happened.

"Yes of course. I'm fine. What are you doing here anyways?" Ziva knew she wasn't fine but dropped it - for now. "It's not important what I'm doing here. More important is what are YOU doing here on thanksgiving?"

"Uhh nothing I was just picking up some files." Ziva gently put a hand on top of hers.

"Don't lie to me Jenny I know you come here every year."

"How would you know that?"

"Because Tony, Abby and Tim are here every year too but they leave right before you get out of your car. They told me you were here too. We heard you and Gibbs yelling. When you mentioned 15 years ago I put the pieces together. You told me once about the man you left in Paris back then. It was him wasn't it?" Jenny nodded.

"What happened?"

"Okay I'm telling you this because you're my friend and because right now I just need to talk to someone," she sighed before she continued, "Gibbs and I were undercover as a married couple in Europe. We fell in love during that assignment and Paris was our last stop. Back then being with him didn't fit in my plan and I left. I kept telling myself it was because of that but actually it wasn't. I was just too damn scared to face it. I really loved him. I got a job offer far away and I took it. When I came back as the director after six years and he told me he missed me, I realized I still loved him so I wanted to explain why I really left but he kept avoiding it and I never got a chance to tell him. He noticed I came here every year on that date too and last year he started asking about it but I just shut it down and drowned my sorrows here instead of facing him. I hate myself so much for what I did to him." Ziva had tears in her eyes too and hugged her.

"The team is going to ask when I go back. What should I tell them?" she asked gently and pulled back.

"Nothing. I'm coming with you. If they heard everything that happened before with Gibbs I need to explain it myself." Ziva nodded ok and they made their way out of the office. When they arrived downstairs the others were talking. Abby noticed them walking towards them first.

"Hey Jenny, you okay?" she just nodded an sat down next to Ziva. "Okay so I know you heard Gibbs and I yelling before and I also know you know I come here every year," she sighed before explaining everything she already told Ziva.

"Now he's pissed because he doesn't know why I don't look him in the eyes for a week after every thanksgiving." by now she had tears in her eyes again. They were all in shock. Nobody knew about that.

"I know I don't really know you, but I think you should tell him you still love him." Kate said out of nowhere. "What?" Jenny asked looking at her.

"Well I can tell you still love him and I know what it's like not to tell the one you love you do. So I think you should tell him." she was looking at Castle now. He knew she was thinking about everything that happened before they finally got together.

"You know what? You're right. Thank you. I'm gonna go see him." she stood up and made her way to the elevator and left.

"Well I didn't think it would go that well...by the way, Ziva care to explain how you knew what happened all these years ago?" Tony said looking at Ziva. "Jenny and I met a couple of months after she left Paris. She told me she left the man she loved there. She never told me it was Gibbs tough." they all smiled at that.

Kate turned to Rick (he was sitting behind her, his hands on her stomach). "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I remembered" she whispered.

"Hey stop it. You've been apologizing for years now." "I know but I hurt you so much." he took her hands in his and squeezed them. "I know but it all worked out well and now we're gonna have a baby. Life couldn't get better." she smiled and kissed him.

The four other persons in the room were oblivious of the conversation the two just had, they were all lost in thought.

_'Why didn't I tell her sooner?'_ Tony thought. _'Why didn't I tell him sooner?'_ Ziva thought and Abby and McGee were just thinking about what just happened.

After what felt like hours they left NCIS and Abby and McGee drove home, Kate and Rick went to the hotel to change clothes and picking up Jim and Ziva and Tony went to their apartment to start getting everything ready.

* * *

**I'm not very proud of that chapter. I hope you liked it anyway. The next one WILL be better so i hope you're still going to be reading the story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. School started again...Argghh...so it'll probably be a few days before I update again. **

**This one is shorter, but I hope it's better than the last one anyway.**

* * *

Thanksgiving went by quickly and Rick and Kate were back in New York. Tony and Ziva were coming for Christmas. It was now November.

Kate was sitting at her desk, bored. Castle, who was sitting on the chair next to the desk, playing angry birds, was also getting bored. They didn't have a case and, surprisingly, no paperwork, but they still had to stay at the office. She couldn't even go and see Lanie. Gates wanted them at their desks, even though she knew they had absolutely nothing to do.

Kate was watching Castle, trying to come up with something to do. When she saw his face lit up she asked, "Got an idea on what to do on an ohh so interesting day?"

"As a matter of fact I do. How about we call Tony and Ziva. If they don't have a case we could talk for a while." "That's actually a great idea" She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

* * *

At NCIS they didn't have a case either. They didn't even have paperwork to do, which was surprising. Just like in New York this didn't mean they could go home and do nothing. Instead the team had to stay at WORK and do NOTHING. Ziva was drawing circles on her stomach with her finger, Tony was looking for _'something' _in his drawer, like he said, McGee was playing some geek game with Abby in her lab and Gibbs, well he was in the director's office doing god only knows what.

Tony suddenly had an idea of what to do. "Hey Zi!" "What?" she said looking up, hopefully he had found something to do. "Come here." She sighed and walked to his desk with her chair.

"How about we call Kate, maybe she doesn't have a case either."

"Okay. It is certainly better than anything I've done for the past hours." "Great!" he exclaimed and grabbed his phone just when it began ringing.

"Damn, I hope we don't have a case." "Can't you see the callers ID?" "No. It's broken." "Figures. Okay pick it up." He picked up the phone with an amused tone.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, how may I help you?" Ziva rolled her eyes and he just smiled. On the other side of the phone he heard someone laughing and then replying,

"Hello Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Detective Katherine Beckett on the phone."

When Tony heard her voice he put her on speaker since him and Ziva were the only ones in the squad room.

"Hey Kate. I was just about to call you. Don't you have work to do?" he asked with a grinn.

"No. We don't have any case and no paperwork. I've stared at my stomach for the past three hours. What about you?" Tony chuckled.

"Ahh same here. No case. No paperwork. No Probie to annoy and Ziva's been drawing circles on her stomach for the past hours so we thought we'd call you but well you beat us on that. How's it going?"

"Aside of the fact that we are all bored out of our minds, things are great. So how are you Ziva?"

"I'm fine. The little one is growing and growing every day and kicking me on every occasion. What about you?" Kate chuckled.

"I'm fine. I'll be more than happy to see my little girl when she finally shows up." They all smiled and Kate and Rick put a hand on Kate's stomach and Tony and Ziva on hers.

"Yes well you have about a month left. I still have to wait two and a half."

"So still coming for Christmas?" Castle asked even though he knew the answer. They had promised not to miss it, unless something happened. It was Tony's first christmas with Kate and Jim and he wouldn't miss it.

"Of course we're coming. Jenny gave us two weeks off. For some strange reason Gibbs agreed." They all laughed at that.

"Really DiNozzo? Why do you think that is?" Gibbs asked from behind Tony's desk. Nobody had noticed him or Jenny 'til now. "Uhhh..." He slapped Tony on the back of the head and walked away saying they were going out for coffee.

"Was that Gibbs?" Kate asked with a laugh. "Yes" Ziva said trying to hold back laughter. "So anyway we're still coming for Christmas and I hope my niece shows up when I'm in town. I want to know her from the very first day." Tony said with a soft voice.

"Awwww..." The three others said. "Ohh shut up. I'm not being cute." "You said it!" Castle laughed. They talked for a while longer and then got off the phone going back to whatever interesting things they were doing.

* * *

**Next chapter will be their first Christmas together. Kind of. **

Please Review, so I'll know if it's still good or just crap. LoL


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the day before Christmas when Tony and Ziva arrived in New York. Ziva was now seven and a half months pregnant and Kate nine. They were supposed to have Jim, Alexis, Martha, Esposito and Lanie and later maybe even Ryan and Jenny over for a _Family and Friends _Christmas dinner. Tony and Ziva had already celebrated Christmas with their NCIS family the day before, because they couldn't all come to New York and they always spent Christmas together. So what, if it happened a few days before the actual Christmas-day?!

Rick and Tony were currently sitting on the couch, watching TV and Kate and Ziva were in the kitchen talking. "So, how are you?" Ziva asked, noticing Kate looked tired. "I'm tired of being pregnant. I can't wait to see my little girl." she said with a smile. Ziva was also smiling.

"Me too. Even if I still have to wait a while."

"Whoa..." Kate said sitting down on a chair with a hand on her stomach. "Are you okay?" Ziva asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah it's fine she just won't stop kicking today...ahh...that hurt." she said holding her stomach. "Are you sure you're not going into labor?" "Yes I'm sure." Right then and there her water broke.

"Damn it." "You still sure?" Ziva asked with a chuckled. "Shut up and get the guys." Ziva smiled and went to the living room, where both men were screaming at the TV.

"Hey..." she screamed and they didn't answer so she screamed louder. "Heeeyyy..." "WHAT?" Tony's head snapped up. "Your sister's water just broke...that's what. Now both of you get your asses off that couch and get Kate to the hospital. But before we do all this Tony could you please slap Rick."

Tony turned his head towards him and noticed he was completely frozen. He slapped him to the back of the head. "What happened?" he yelped and Tony burst out laughing.

"Yeah laugh along. We'll see how you're doing when Ziva's in labor." When Rick said that, Tony immediately went quiet.

"Uhhm if you're done, it would be GREAT to get me to a hospital. Ahh. NOW." Kate demanded, entering the room, breathing heavely. "Sorry. Let's go." Rick said with a smile and walked towards Kate. She smiled and put a hand on her stomach. "We're gonna have a baby!" Rick put a hand on top of hers. "Yes we are." He kissed her. "Now let's go." Kate said having another contraction.

They went to the car and made their way to the hospital.

When they got there Rick totally freaked out. He was yelling around in the entrance of the hospital to get a doctor to take care of Kate, who was having a hard time keeping him calm, because she was trying to stay calm herself. Ziva was calm. She was the only one. Tony seemed calm, but he wasn't. He kept thinking about what would happen when _his _daughter was going to be born. He was worried about Ziva and was hoping that everything would be fine. Although he would never admit it, he was also worried that he would faint. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a warm hand squeezed his and looked up to see Ziva holding it and Kate sitting in a wheelchair with Rick by her side, holding her hand.

"Come on. Let's go wait in the waiting room. Rick asked me to call the others." Ziva said and they walked to the waiting room.

In another room, six hours later Kate was screaming at Rick for getting her pregnant and any other thing she could think of. The nurse smiled sympathetically at him. Two minutes later Kate would apologize and tell him she loved him and didn't mean everything she said. The moment she had a contraction it would start over. _She's just in pain, _Rick thought to himself.

The doctor came by a few minutes later to check on things. After a quick exam she looked at both parents-to-be, smiling and asked them, "Ready to welcome your little girl into this world?"

After half an hour more of torturous labor their little girl was finally here. The nurse put her in Kate's arms and left the room, giving the new family some privacy. Kate was looking at the tiny baby in her arms with a bright smile. Rick was sitting on the bed next to her, with an arm around her shoulders, looking at his daughter in awe.

"She's beautiful." he said. Kate was too amazed to say anything, she just nodded. After a few minutes the nurse came back. "What are you naming your little girl?" she asked with a smile. "Hope Johanna Castle."

The nurse smiled and wrote the name down. When Kate was in a room Rick went to the waiting room. By now Jim, Alexis, Martha, Lanie, Esposito and Ryan and even Jenny were waiting with Tony and Ziva. The boys and Lanie had other plans for Christmas Eve but they didn't want to miss this so now they were here with them.

When Rick came nobody noticed him so he just observed them for a few seconds. Tony and Ziva both had a hand resting on her stomach. It was really touching. Jim was pacing in the room and the others were just sitting there. When Lanie noticed him she quickly stood up and made her way to him.

"SO?" she asked impatient. "Come on I want you to meet my little girl." he said. The rest of them stood up and Jim hugged him. They went to the Kate's room. She didn't hear them coming. She was looking at the baby in her arms with a soft smile on her face. Seeing this, they all took their phones and snapped a quick picture. It was such a touching sight. Alexis was the first to break the silence.

"Hey" she said and Kate turned her head towards her and noticed them all. "Hey." she said with a smile. They all went to the stand on the sides of the bed and Rick sat down on it. They were all smiling. Kate saw something she thought she'd never see again. Jim had tears in his eyes. But this time they weren't sad tears. They were tears of joy.

"Are you okay dad?" she asked with a smile. He just nodded and smiled. "You wanna hold her?" he didn't say anything. He just held out his arms and Kate gently put his granddaughter in them. She instantly felt safe.

* * *

**That's it for now. Not really what I think everyone was expecting for a Christmas chapter, but I hope you all liked it anyway.**

**Review ?!**


	15. Chapter 15

**After the birth of Caskett baby comes Tiva baby...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"It's a girl!" Tony had tears in his eyes when the nurse put his little girl on Ziva's chest. He saw Ziva was crying too. "She's beautiful." he said amazed and kissed Ziva.

"She is." "So, do you already have a name?" the nurse asked. Ziva looked at Tony questioning. He nodded. "Talia Haley DiNozzo." She said looking at her baby.

"Beautiful name." The nurse smiled wrote it down and left the room giving them some privacy. A couple of minutes later she was put in a private room and Tony went outside to tell the team and Rick and Kate (and of course Hope ;) ) the news.

Rick and Kate had gotten there a few hours before. They were supposed to go to Tony and Ziva's place after their plane landed in Washington, but once they got there, nobody was home. They called Gibbs, who told them they were at the hospital, because Ziva was having the baby. They went there and found Tony totally freaking out at the thought of being a father. Rick laughed at him, because of how Tony had laughed at _him_ when Hope was born. Gibbs managed to calm him down enough to go see Ziva though.

They were all talking and didn't see him coming. "People... if you want to meet my daughter you better stop talking and follow me." He said loud enough for everyone in the waiting room to hear. Abby stood up first.

"It's a girl?" He nodded and she hugged him until he couldn't breathe anymore. "Abs... I'd like to be there to see my daughter grow up." he choked and everybody laughed. Abby released him and they all followed him to Ziva's room. When they got in they all instantly smiled. Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Kate, Rick and of course Tony who could not stop smiling since the moment his princess was born. They walked to the bed and stood around it. Tony sat down on the bed.

"Aww she's so cute." Abby said. "So what's her name?" Kate asked. Tony saw Ziva had tears in her eyes. It reminded her of her sister. He answered proud, "Talia Haley DiNozzo." "That's a beautiful name..." Rick said and they all nodded.

They didn't say anything about the name being the same as Ziva's sister. They knew it was hard and seeing as she already had tears threatening to fall just looking down at the baby in her arms, they didn't say anything. Kate and Rick just didn't know about it. Gibbs was looking at Tali like he was looking at Kelly when she was born.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ziva asked Gibbs. He nodded and took her in his arms.

He looked down at the baby sleeping in his arms in awe. Jenny was standing right next to him with a look of love in her eyes. They were all looking at the touching scene where there was a single tear escaping Gibbs' eye. Again, they knew he was thinking about his own daughter. He looked at Ziva and saw she was about to cry. He considered Ziva like his daughter.

"Are you okay Ziver?" He asked in a worried tone. Now they all looked at her noticing the sad look on her face. She nodded.

"I just miss Tali so much." she said and the first tears escaped her eyes. "Hey come here." Tony took her in his arms as she let a few more tears fall.

When they had stopped she looked at Gibbs and he understood. She wanted to be close to her baby so he put Tali back into Ziva's arms. "She looks just like Tali when she was born." She said with a smile and they all smiled, seeing as Ziva was smiling again. She saw Kate looking at her a little confused.

"Tali was my sister. She died in a suicide bombing when she was sixteen." She said quietly. "I'm so sorry." Kate said.

After a while the team left and only Rick and Kate were left. "Congratulations. She's really beautiful." Kate said and hugged her brother. He smiled widely. "Did you call dad?" Kate asked curious. Tony's face went blank.

"Damn I completely forgot." he said and grabbed his phone. He called but nobody answered. He flipped the phone close and sighed.

Kate secretly smiled when she saw her father wasn't answering. It meant he was already on the plane. Kate had called him while Ziva was in labor and without thinking twice he said he was on his way. He would be there in the morning, but Tony and Ziva didn't know that, yet.

"He's probably already sleeping. You'll call him tomorrow." He nodded and Kate and Rick left for the night. It was getting late and Hope was already asleep. Tony took Tali and laid her down in the crib rolling in next to the bed and went to lay down with Ziva. He was holding her tight while they were sleeping and they both had smiled on their faces.

When Jim arrived in DC the next morning he went straight to the hospital. Kate had given him Ziva's room number and he almost ran there. He didn't knock on the door, figuring it was still early. They were probably still asleep. He got in and immediately smiled. Tony was sleeping with Ziva in his arms on the bed and next to the bed was the crib with Tali in it. He silently went to it and looked at his granddaughter. She was beautiful.

Tony woke up first. Looking down at Ziva he smiled. He hadn't seen Jim yet. He was focused on Ziva. He placed a soft kiss to her head. She began to stir. Jim noticed Tony waking up but didn't say anything. He wanted them to notice him. When Ziva opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Tony. She also smiled.

"Good morning." He said and kissed her. "Mmmmh...morning." Jim was smiling. They still hadn't noticed him. "It feels like a dream" Ziva said still smiling. "Well it's not. And I'm glad it's not." he kissed her again.

"We're a family." "Can you get her please?" Ziva asked, wanting to hold her baby all day if she could. "Of course." Tony stood up and turned to the crib where he finally saw Jim.

"Good morning." He said with a grin. Tony was surprised but really happy to see him here.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He chuckled. "Well Katie called me right after she was born and I took the first plane to fly here." "That's great. I wanted to call you but well with everything going on..." he apologized.

"Hey it's fine Katie told me and I'm here so...by the way...congratulations." he said and hugged his son. "Thanks." Tony said after pulling back. They both remembered that Ziva was in the room too.

"You too Ziva. She's beautiful." he hugged her too. "Thank you. It's great to see you." By now, Tony had picked up his daughter and was holding her in his arms. "Dad, I want you to meet my daughter. Talia Haley DiNozzo." Jim smiled and Tony placed his daughter in her grandfather's arms. When he had her in his arms Jim had tears in his eyes. Ziva was watching his with a smile. "I'll be right back. I gotta go get something." Tony said an was out the door the next second. Jim didn't say a thing and Ziva just nodded. She couldn't look away from Jim. It was so nice to see he already loved his granddaughter.

They stayed like that until Tony came back. He found them exactly like when he left. It was funny. He was away for almost twenty minutes and neither one of them had apparently moved. "I'm back." he said and walked to the bed.

"Where were you?" Ziva asked looking at him. Jim finally disconnected his gaze from Tali and was looked at him too. "I went to change clothes and when I was home I found this hidden in the nightstand so I thought you'd like to have it here." he answered and took a picture out of his pocket and gave it to her. When she saw what picture it was she almost had tears in her eyes again. It was the picture of her, Tali and Ari that she kept hidden.

"Tony..." she started but he cut her off. "No Ziva, you don't have to hide that picture just because Ari is on it. I might hate him but he was still your brother and you have the right to miss both of them. It actually helps me believe he wasn't always like he was when he died." he said honestly. Jim didn't know what was going on but didn't ask. It seemed personal so if they wanted to tell him, they would.

"Thank you. When I was living alone I had it framed but I guess when we moved in together I thought you wouldn't want it there so I hid it. I couldn't throw it away though." "And I would never ask you to. I know he wasn't always the bastard he was when you...when he died." he almost said 'When you killed him' but he quickly corrected himself when he realized what he was saying. Ziva noticed what he almost said but said nothing and Jim was still confused.

He gave Tali back to Ziva and when he did he saw the picture. He found it was cute. "Who are they?...If you don't mind me asking of course." he asked not really knowing if he should. "No it's okay. It's my sister Tali, my brother Ari and me when we were kids." she said.

"Aren't they here?" he asked but instantly regretted it. Tony saw Ziva had tears in her eyes again so he answered for her. "Uhmm no they both died years ago." Jims face went blank.

"Ohh god I'm so sorry Ziva." "It's okay you didn't know. Tali was killed in a bombing when she was sixteen and Ari...It's kind of a long story but he was killed too." Ziva admitted. She couldn't bring herself to tell her future father-in-law that she killed her own brother just yet.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**There are probably only a few chapters left to that story, because to be honest I don't have a lot of ideas left... ****I might write a sequel later, but I make no promises. If anyone has even part of an idea of what to do next, feel free to share.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey**

**I know it's been a very long time, since I last updated and I'm so sorry. I have no excuse...**

**Unfortunately this is the last chapter of that story. (Read the AN at the end of the chapter to know more. I'd like your opinion.)**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

_A year later_

Today everybody was celebrating the girl's first birthday. Hope was a little older than that, and they had already celebrated her birthday only with her parents, grandparents and sister, but they decided to really celebrate both girls' birthday together. Everybody was gathered at Gibbs' house. It was the only place big enough for all of them. There was Tony, Ziva, Kate and Rick with their little girls, of course, and then there was Gibbs and Jenny, Abby, McGee and Ducky. Palmer had been invited too, but couldn't be there. Everybody from New York had come too. Alexis, Martha, Jim, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and even Jenny were there. In the last year Tony and Ziva had gotten to know everybody in New York better and Kate and Rick in D.C. Yet, neither team (or _family)_, had ever actually met the other.

Everybody was enjoying the party. Tali and Hope didn't really get what was going on, but liked the attention they were getting from all the adults.

Tony saw Kate sitting by herself, watching the others, so he joined her. "Hey." He said as he sat down.

She looked at him. "Hey. Can you believe it? About a year and a half ago, we didn't even know we weren't only children and today we both have each other and two big, happy and dysfunctional families that finally came together today. It's so surreal." Kate said, looking at her father who was playing with both little girls. It was so cute and she wished her mom could be there. They both wished that.

"Yeah I know. I mean look at this. Could it be any better?" He asked pointing to their guests. He looked at her to see a smile on her face, but also a bit of sadness in her eyes. He took her hand in his, "I wish she was here, too." They smiled at each other.

"We really do have amazing families, don't we?!" Kate told Tony.

"That we have." He agreed.

"They're growing up so fast." Kate said, looking back to their little girls.

After a while they went back, enjoying themselves with the others. Gibbs made steaks for everybody and they were all eating, talking and having fun.

They decided to open the presents first and then eat the cake. The girls got spoiled to say the least. They got lots of new toys and stuffed animals and everything a one year old little girl needs. Which actually isn't much, but it didn't matter. These girls were so loved by everybody, that nobody cared if they got things they didn't _need._ Only Abby insisted that they absolutely _needed_ everything she had gotten them. When all the presents were exchanged and everybody was back to talking, Gibbs and Jim wanted to give them one last present. Tony and Ziva were talking with Kate and Rick in the quiet side of the backyard. They were alone so they joined them.

"We have one last thing for the girls." Jim said as they sat down. They each had a little box in their hands. Both grandfathers (Tony and Ziva had always considered Gibbs to be a second father to them) had thought of the prefect present for them a few months ago already. The parents would love it and the girls too, when they were a little older and understood the meaning of it. Gibbs gave his box to Tony and Jim gave it to Kate.

"What is it?" Kate asked after tearing the paper around it off and seeing that it was a jewelry box.

"Just open it Katie." Jim knew Kate always wanted to know what it was before opening the presents.

Tony opened his first and gasped. It was a beautiful locket attached to a silver chain. The locket had _'Talia'_ written on it. It was really pretty. Kate opened hers when she saw his reaction and saw the same locket, but with _'Hope' _written on it.

"It's beautiful." Kate said and Tony nodded in agreement. They showed it to Ziva and Rick, who nodded too.

"Open it." Gibbs told them.

When they did so, both gasped once again. In the locket were two tiny photos. One of them was of the girls' parents and the other one, of their grandmother. Jim had found a beautiful picture of Johanna that had been taken a few weeks before she died. He then talked about it with Gibbs and they agreed that it would be their present to the girls. That way, their grandmother would always be with them.

Tony and Kate had tears in their eyes. "It's beautiful." Kate said her voice cracking.

"Thank you so much." Tony said. They all stood up and Ziva and Kate hugged Gibbs and Jim. That was the most beautiful present they could've given them. Kate knew her daughter would never get to know her grandmother and it hurt. Now, with that locket, at least she would always be with them. She'd make sure to tell her everything about Johanna when she was a few years older. With all she told Tony about her, she knew he would, too.

They stayed there a few more minutes and then Kate and Ziva went to the kitchen to get the cake. It was beautifully decorated and had both girls' names on it. They had spent until late the night before, making it together. It was perfect. When they looked out, they could see, that everybody was already sitting at the tables and Lanie and Abby each had a girl on their lap. They were all waiting for the cake.

Kate lit the candles and Tony came to hold the door open. The cake was huge and Ziva had to help Kate carry it. When they got outside, everybody started singing _Happy Birthday._

**_The End_**

* * *

**Voilà**

**That's it. That was the last chapter.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and followers I got for that story. And of course, thank you all for even reading it. I had fun writing it. :)**

**I have a sequel that's already partly written, but I'm not sure I should publish it. Here's a quick summary. I'd like to know if anyone is interested in reading it. If not, no need for me to publish it. If I do publish it, it probably won't be for a couple of weeks...**

**(It takes place a few years after the end of that story) ****_Hope and Tali are growing up so fast and Kate and Rick and Tony and Ziva stay in touch and visit each other whenever they can. One day though, _****somebody ****_comes back into their lives in a weird way and will change everything..._**

**Bye**

**O.**


End file.
